Full Time Rush
by november 2 1990
Summary: Okay so i watched full house and i got this idea and mixed it with some thoughts. Kendall wants to have another kid, but Jo doesn't want to, and eventually has another kid with someone else. eek... read to find out what happens.


**A/N I was watching Full House episode Room For One More? And I got this idea. Don't worry I will have guy loves girl chapter nine out soon, but I thought I would type this first.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; rights go to Full House, and Scott Fellows. It also goes to Nickelodeon, and Nick at Nite.**

**Jo's Pov**

Kendall and I had been married for about five years. We have twins named Kendall Jr., and Jonathon. Kendall Jr. being older. I got pregnant when we went on our honeymoon to the Caribbean. I remember the night like it was yesterday. Kendall took me out to dinner at an Italian themed restaurant. We split one meal, and when Kendall heard our song go on, he walked over to me, and asked me for a dance. I nodded, and I started to slow dance with him. I kissed him slowly, and then things escalated. Kendall kissed my jaw, and my neck. He then put his forehead against mine, and said, "This is our song."

I said, "I know. I love you."

Kendall said, "I love you too babe."

We finished dancing, and then we finished the food. Kendall paid the bill, and then we went to the hotel. I kissed Kendall as soon as I got inside the hotel. I put my purse down, and took off my shoes and socks. Kendall took his shoes and socks off. He also took all of the stuff out of his pocket. I kissed him, and I kissed him, and he kissed me. He ripped my shirt off. He then kissed my stomach, and kissed my chest. He was obviously fascinated by it, since he sucked and nipped on it. He also unhooked my bra with his teeth. Kendall immediately massaged my breasts, gently squeezing on them, as he nipped my neck. I took off his tie, and then unbuttoned his shirt. Kendall had amazing muscles. Even though he wasn't as strong as James, or had the abs like Carlos, or the smarts like Logan, Kendall was special in his own way.

His fingers felt like magic. He also kissed amazingly. I kissed his lips, and then while kissing me, he pushed me to the couch. He laid me down, and got on top of me. He kissed me, and trailed his hand down to my waist. He ran his fingers over my skirt hem. I scratched his back a little bit. Kendall started to trail his fingers under my skirt. He moaned, and then he kissed my chest. I could feel my under wear getting a little wet. Kendall slipped his hand into my tights. He said, "Mmhm you're so wet right now."

I felt him kiss me, and then his fingers scoped my lower area. I felt his fingers tap me, and then he massaged my lower half. I couldn't help but moan, and groan. It felt so good. Thank god I married a guitar player. Kendall then stuck his fingers into me, and he kissed my lips. He French kissed me, and then he played with my tongue. I pulled away from our French make out, and said, "Babe I'm gonna..."

Kendall nodded. He pulled his hand out. Like why tease me. I was about to cum, and he pulls out. He took off my skirt, and took off my tights. He then bit off my underwear. He sucked on me, and he didn't go sweet, he went rough. It felt good, but it started to get a little swollen. He nibbled on my clit, and man did it feel good. Kendall then got a blast of cum in his face. He licked it all up, and he started to suck and suck my lower area. He said, "Get ready for later."

He kissed my neck, and then started to make out with me again. He sucked my nipples and then he harshly fingered me. He then started to hump me. I kissed his chest, and then I kissed his waistline. I took off his dress pants, and he was in boxers. Kendall started to form a huge erection. He had a painful look on his face, and I just palmed him through his boxers. Kendall moaned, and then he grunted. I knew he was in pain, so I took off his boxers, and it just pointed out. I aligned it, and then I sat on him, I bounced, and Kendall then flipped us over, and pulled out. He re positioned us, so I was riding him back wards. I think we were doing reverse cowboy. Kendall yelled out, "God pussy! It feels so fucking good." Kendall and I kept going until we both fell asleep naked in each other's arms. Kendall woke up, and he kissed me. He licked my pussy after he kissed me. he also said, "So want to fuck tonight?"

I just looked at him, and he said, "Don't worry I got condoms."

I said, "I just don't want our relationship to be sex."

Kendall said, "Oh I know babe, it's just you are so sexy it turns me on."

I said, "Let's go."

A week later, we were back in LA, and I said, "Kendall I'm pregnant."

Kendall said, "That's great, I'm going to be a father."

I kissed him. Once Kendall Jr. or Kenny, and Jonathon or Johnny or John were born, Kendall was so sweet, he would help me breast feed them, and as a joke, he wanted to be breast fed, so I did, and Kendall said, "It's so much sexier when you breast feed me."

I said, "Kendall."

After five years, Kendall Jr. looked exactly like Kendall, and Jonathon looked like Kendall as well, but not as much. They both loved hockey, and both hated girl things.

Kendall said, "I was thinking we should get pregnant again. I want another baby."

I said, "I'm not ready."

Kendall said, "Jo. Come on. One more child."

I said, "Kendall, I really am not in the mood for sex, especially with the boys around."

Kendall said, "Okay hold on one second."

He called James to come and take the boys for the night. James took them, and Kendall said, "Come on Joey, we are ready for this, and even if you don't want another kid, I kind of want to have sex. I bet you don't want me to walk up to another girl and say hey want to have sex, because my wife isn't around."

I said, "Kendall you know what if you want you can go have sex with someone else, I don't want to tonight, okay. Can you understand that?"

Kendall said, "Fine I will go have sex with some other girl, and she will be twice as good as you. Maybe she would like to have my kid."

I said, "Fine, I will go and have sex with some other guy who is twice the size of you, and who is better than you, and can last longer."

Kendall said, "I'm going to find a girl who is rough."

I said, "I'm going to find a bad boy to please me."

Kendall walked out the door. But then he came back and said, "I forgot my keys."

I said, "I should shoot you."

I sat on my bed, and I called Camille over. But before I did, I had sex with Dak. Camille came over, and Dak left. Dak was smaller than Kendall, but he was rougher. He would not stop and check to make sure I was okay, like Kendall would. He would not slow down when I said, "Dak, please, you are going too fast."

Dak said, "Why does your little boyfriend go so slow, you can't handle a fast dick?"

He made me bleed, but he didn't care. I regret ditching Kendall for Dak. Kendall is probably having fun with some bimbo.

Camille asked, "Why is Kendall just sitting in 2J all alone and sad?"

I said, "We had a fight about sex, so Kendall said that he was going to have sex with a girl twice as hot as me, and rougher than me. I said, that I would have sex with a guy twice the size of Kendall, and who is better than him, and can last longer."

Camille said, "You didn't have sex with anyone else did you."

I said, "Yeah with Dak."

Camille said, "Kendall said that he was going to, but he felt like he was going to be cheating on you, and he still had feelings for you. He said that he felt awful about pushing you into sex, so he got mad, and he left. He is just sitting on the couch, holding Kendall Jr. and said, boy I messed things up with mommy, I hope she forgives me, and I have to make it up to her, I have to go Kenny. He left to get flowers."

Camille stopped. I said, "Camille you should go if Kendall is coming."

Dak came back, and Camille left. Dak and I started to kiss and his shirt came off. There was a knock on the door, and Dak went to answer it.

He yelled, "It is Kendall."

I walked into the picture, and Kendall kissed me. He talked through the kiss saying, "Baby I'm sorry I forced you through sex."

He kissed me then he pulled away. He said, "Dak what are you doing with my wife shirtless."

Dak said, "Why did you leave her sad, lonely, and well alone?"

Kendall said, "I was mad, but now I'm over it."

Dak said, "Well I fucked your wife."

Kendall looked pissed. He asked through gritted teeth, "What?"

Dak said, "Well she said you got mad at her for not wanting to fuck, so she called me over to hang out. So I decided to fuck her."

Kendall said, "Jo I didn't even look at other girls, yet you fuck other guys behind my back.

I said, "Kendall calm down, Dak was just helping me out,"

Kendall said, "You better not have sucked her pussy. That is for me and me only."

I knew Kendall was the jealous type, so I looked at Dak and he said, "Well. I did suck and bite her pussy."

Kendall said, "Listen Mark is it."

Dak said, "It's Dak."

Kendall said, "I don't care what your name is, I know you've seen my wife naked, and you've screwed her over, but that is my job. You need to leave now."

Dak said, "Fine."

He came and grabbed his shirt. Right before he left, he came up to me, and he kissed me. He grabbed my boob, and grabbed my lower area. He then pulled away and left.

Kendall asked, "Jo you fucked him?"

I said, "Yeah what's so bad about that?"

Kendall said, "Well you are my bride, not his."

I said, "Yeah well if you hadn't gotten mad at me for not wanting sex now, then I wouldn't have had sex with Dak."

Kendall said, "Jo you need to know I want to file a divorce."

I asked, "Kendall why do you need to file a divorce? I love you."

Kendall said, "You cheated on me."

I said, "Kendall you shouldn't have gotten mad."

Kendall said, "I'm not mad that you kissed him, I'm mad that you had sex with him."

I said, "Kendall what if we have sex right now will that make you feel better."

Kendall said, "Maybe."

I said, "Come here you big doofus."

Kendall came on top of me, and we had sex. Kendall asked, "How was he?"

I had held Kendall's torso, and I said, "Not as good as you baby."

Kendall asked, "Was he gentle?"

I said, "No, he got mad when I asked him to go slower. He said why your boyfriend goes slow? You can't handle a fast dick."

Kendall said, "I am going to kill him, no one is mean to my wife."

I said, "Kendall I love you."

Kendall said, "Jo I want to file a divorce."

I said, "I understand."

Kendall said, "I'm taking Jonathon though."

I said, "Kendall you can't take Jonathon."

He asked, "Why?"

I said, "Kendall you cant take the twins away from me."

Kendall said, "Fine then you can keep the two of them, I don't want anything to do with you."

I said, "Kendall you really don't have to do this."

Kendall said, "My wife cheated on me."

He put on his boxers, and clothes. He walked over to me, and he said, "I love you but this has to happen."

He kissed me, and while he did, he fell on me, and then he got off and he left. I had to go to court. Kendall and I were getting divorced. I had felt sick, so I was late on my period. I took a pregnancy test, and I was pregnant. I took another two to check. It came out to positive, and positive. I was stuck with a baby, and no husband. Kendall and I got divorced. Right before I left the court, I handed Kendall the tests. They were wrapped in a little box. I left, but right before I did, I saw Kendall open it, and he pulled it out, and then he just sat there with his face in his hands. I left, and when I got home, I sat there with Kendall Jr. and Jonathon. Jonathon asked, "Where's daddy?"

I said, "He is busy right now."

Kendall Jr. cried, "I want daddy. I want to play hockey. I miss daddy."

He is definitely a little Kendall. I said, "Guys listen, daddy left us, he got mad at mommy a few weeks ago, and he wanted to leave this family, guys you are going to have another sibling."

Jonathon asked, "If it's a boy can we name him Luke?"

Kendall Jr. asked, "Can we name her Rachael."

I said, "Maybe, but let's go to bed."

I put them into bed, and I turned on their night light. I then got a call from Kendall. I let it go to voicemail, and then I listened to it. Kendall said, "We need to talk, tomorrow at the park, if you come then I know you still love me, if you don't then I know you hate me."

I didn't show up, so the next day Kendall showed up to my apartment, but I had Dak over. He and I were kissing, so Kendall just walked inside, and he flipped out on Dak. He said, "Dak you have no right to kiss my girl."

Dak said, "You divorced her, so she's not YOUR girl."

Kendall punched Dak, and made him leave. Kendall asked me, "Why didn't you tell me we were having another baby?"

I said, "We are divorced, you aren't my husband anymore, and well I just want to be friends."

Kendall said, "I want to be more than friends."

I said, "Kendall you wanted the divorce."

Kendall said, 'But I miss you, and now I don't want it."

I said, "Kendall it's too late."

Kendall said, "But we're having a baby."

I said, "No I'm having a baby, I don't love you anymore."

It was a complete lie. I love him so much I can't stop thinking about him. Kendall said, "Well I guess I should go now."

He looked down, and he then kissed my forehead, and left. He said, "I love you."

I said, "Goodbye Kendall."

Kendall smiled at me then he left. The next day, I walked into 2J to talk to Kendall about the baby, but I saw Kendall shirtless, kissing another girl. I freaked out more than I should have. I pulled her hair, and pushed her out the door. Kendall said, "I thought you didn't love me anymore."

I said, "I don't but I need to talk to you about the baby."

Kendall sat down, and patted the couch indicating me to sit down. I sat down, and then I said, "The boys want to name the baby Luke or Rachael."

Kendall said, "I really don't care what you name him or her, as long as you and the boys are happy."

I asked, "Where will the baby stay?"

Kendall said, "I'll take the baby."

I said, "Okay, but…"

Kendall said, "Okay but what?"

I said, "The boys miss you."

Kendall said, "Have them come over, and I will hang out with them."

I said, "I miss you."

Kendall said, "I miss you too."

I said, "No I mean like I miss hanging out with you."

Kendall said, "I still miss that too."

I said, "Like I miss it when you call me just to tell me that you love me."

Kendall said, "I miss it when you would just come over, and rub my stomach."

I put my hand on his stomach, and I rubbed it. Kendall moaned slightly, and I then heard him say, "I love you."

I looked at him, and he kissed me. I said, "You are so amazing."

Kendall said, "I never stopped loving you."

I said, "Same."

Kendall started to get a nice erection. I could see the bulge forming, and Kendall's face tighten a bit. I sat on his lap, and Kendall kissed my neck. I felt him start to feel me up. Kendall's hands went everywhere. I started to palm him through his shorts. Kendall's moans started to increase. He would moan out an oh and an uh every couple of seconds. I could feel Kendall getting ready. He had insanely large balls. Kendall would squeeze me harder when he got close. After a while of us just groping each other, Kendall decided to take off my shirt. He took off both of our clothes. He went on top of me, and held me close. I'm not sure if we were back together, but Kendall got a blanket, and then he put it over the two of us. Kendall kissed my neck, and put the movie on.

James walked in about ten minutes into the movie, and asked, "Kendall want to help me carry this box?"

Kendall said, "I'm kind of busy with Jo right now."

James said, "Sex?"

I said, "No. I was going to leave in a few minutes."

Kendall said, "No I was just talking to her, and then we hugged."

I said, "Well I guess we were watching a movie, and then wanted to lie down."

James looked at us weirdly, and asked, "Why are you together, if you divorced?"

Kendall said, "What I can't care for my ex wife?"

He kissed my cheek, and then James said, "Kendall you are so stupid."

Kendall said, "James calm down."

He said, "Kendall I know that you both are naked."

I asked, "How?"

James said, "Your clothes are on the floor."

Kendall said, "So the problem is?"

James said, "You are exes."

Kendall said, "Yeah but there isn't a rule that says we can't hang out naked."

James said, "But you aren't together."

I said, "Hey James, don't worry about me, Kendall is just a friend."

James said, "But you are both naked, and you aren't married."

I said, "James I love Kendall."

Kendall said, "And I love you."

James asked, "So you're boyfriend and girlfriend?"

I said, "No."

James said, "So you're friends with benefits?"

The way he said things sounded like Kendall and I weren't supposed to be together. I love Kendall, and he loves me. I guess we just weren't ready for marriage. I grabbed my clothes, and slipped them on under the blanket, and I got dressed. I said, "Kendall I will see you tomorrow, James see you soon."

Kendall walked me to his door. James said, "Kendall put some clothes on."

Kendall just silenced him, and then he hugged and kissed me goodbye. I didn't kiss him back. I had a hospital appointment the next day. I went and I found out that the baby was Dak's. I can't have Dak's baby while I'm with, or sort of with Kendall. I couldn't tell Kendall. I had to keep the baby. I won't abort him or her. Kendall was disappointed when I told him. I remember it like it was yesterday, well because it was yesterday. I walked to his apartment. Kendall opened the door, and he hugged me. Then when he was kissing me, he started to feel me up. I kissed him, and then I pulled away. Kendall asked, "What's wrong?"

I said, "I'm not having YOUR baby."

Kendall asked, "What do you mean?"

I said, "Dak and I had sex before you and I did, and I happened to be ovulating and his sperm beat yours."

Kendall said, "I'm going to kill him."

I held his arm, and said, "I just need your support now."

Kendall said, "Don't worry I love you."

Kendall then asked, "Will you be my girlfriend again?"

I said, "Of course."

I think it was about 9 o clock at night, and I didn't know where Kendall Jr. and Jonathon were. I thought they were with Kendall, but they weren't. I went to change the channel, but I saw something that interested me. It was Kendall in an alley with Dak. Kendall said, "I'm pissed at you for getting my girlfriend pregnant."

Dak said, "It's not my fault you pressured her into sex, and she said no and you left her."

Kendall said, "Well you won't be able to see your kid, because it will be with me."

Dak said, "Your lady was a good kisser, and she was very docile. She was so easy to fuck."

Kendall said, "That's it."

Kendall pushed him up against the wall, and then Dak said, "Wait."

Kendall asked, "What?"

Dak said, "Jonathon and Kendall come here."

Kendall instantly let go of Dak, and took said, "I'm not going to fight with my boys in the area."

Dak said, "You're a softie."

He then punched Kendall, and then kicked him in the balls. Kendall grabbed Jonathon and Kendall Jr. and moved them inside, and then he pushed Dak out side the apartment. He had a few bruises. Well now I know Kendall loves me, and I love him, even though I am not having HIS baby.

**A/N I hope you like this, I want to get this out, so I can get back to working on Guy loves girl 9 out. I will have that out Friday or earlier since I don't have school. But I will start on it now for about thirty minutes, and then I will work on it later since it is midnight.**


End file.
